Pets produce stool, and defecation may occur in any number of places, e.g., outdoors, in litter boxes, or on newspaper. Cleaning up pet feces is often unpleasant, and although many products are marketed to make this task as pleasant as possible, the products fail to address the underlying problem of stool production, volume of stool produced, and unpleasant odors associated with stool. It is commonly known that food compositions can have a great impact on the amount of and characteristics of stool produced by an animal. Thus, it would be desirable to develop compositions and methods to reduce stool produced by an animal, either by weight or volume, and to reduce stool odor.